


How long do we wait?

by Samunderthelights



Series: Wolfstar Bingo 2020 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, Plans For The Future, Wolfstar Bingo 2020, Wordcount: 100-500, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: While Lily is giving birth in the other room with James by her side, Sirius and Remus discuss their plans for the future.“I can’t wait for that to be us.”“Don’t.”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Bingo 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981862
Kudos: 23
Collections: Wolfstar Bingo 2020





	How long do we wait?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Here's another drabble for Wolfstar Bingo 2020. For this one I used the prompt 'Harder'. I know it was probably (definitely) meant as a NSFW prompt, but why not turn it into an angstly little drabble instead?  
> Enjoy!  
> Xx

Remus is pacing outside the hospital room, his heart nearly beating out of his chest as he hears someone telling Lily to push again. To push harder. To give more. It makes him feel like something is wrong, and he can’t get himself to sit still. All he wants to do is go in there and help. But how could he possibly help his best friend right now?

“Moony, sit down,” Sirius orders him, but it only makes Remus grunt at him unhappily, as he continues pacing down the hallway. “She’s doing great.”

“How do you know, huh?” Remus spits out. “She could be…”

“Remus,” Sirius cuts him off as he gets up and steps up to him. “You know how strong Lily is. She can do this. Stop worrying.”

“I just want her to be okay, and the baby…”

“The baby will be fine too,” Sirius tells him, a reassuring smile on his face, before he takes him into his arms. “It’s James you should be worried about,” he whispers. “Lily I know can do it, but James…,” he teases, making Remus chuckle.

“I can’t wait to see their baby boy,” Remus whispers, burying his face into Sirius’ neck when they hear another cry coming from Lily’s room.

“Moony?” Sirius asks, and there is something in his voice that makes Remus look up. “I can’t wait for that to be us.”

“Don’t,” Remus warns him, having avoided this conversation many times before. “We can’t.”

“Why not? We can be parents, Remus. You’d make a great father.”

“You know why not. With everything that’s going on… it’s only going to get harder. How can we bring a child into this, knowing what kind of evil is out there?”

Sirius nods, a hurt look on his face.

“You know I want that for us, but we can’t. Not until…”

“Not until there is no more evil?” Sirius suggests. “That is never going to happen, Remus.”

“Not until we know it’s safe,” Remus says, trying to explain himself.

“So we wait it out?” Sirius asks, trying to hide how much this is hurting, but he is failing miserably. “How long do we wait?”

“Don’t be like that,” Remus whispers, as he caresses the back of his neck. “You know I want this just as much as you do.”

“Just not yet.”

“Not yet,” Remus agrees. “For now we’ll be that little boy’s uncles, and when the time is right…”

“We’ll have our own family?” Sirius asks, the words bringing a smile to Remus’ face. “Do you promise?”

“I promise, Sirius. One day that’s going to be us.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
